Drunk
by SVUforever
Summary: An EO two-shot I think! Olivia needs to let off some steam. Rated T/M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Law and Order SVU is property of Dick Wolf.

* * *

Olivia downed her third drink of the night. Considering she'd only been there for 30 minutes, she was doing pretty well.

"I'll take another one please," she smiled at the waiter.

Casey shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "You might want to slow down, Liv."

Olivia glowered at her, "Are you kidding me, Case? Slow down? After the week I've had all I want to do is get drunk, and as fast as possible."

"There are other ways to deal with a rough week," Melinda chided gently. She knew her friend had been through hell that week, but she didn't want to see her go down this road, especially with her family history.

"Yeah? Do tell, how would you deal with this shitty week?" Olivia asked, her voice issuing a challenge through a subtle slurring.

Melinda looked down, "Well, I like sex. Gets my endorphins going. I can get out all my anger, and burn some restless energy in a safe way. Plus angry or frustrated sex is hot. Or at least Fin thinks so."

Olivia's mouth dropped open, "Seriously?" she looked at Casey. Casey blushed bright red but she nodded.

Olivia stared them, blatant surprise etched across her features.

"Seriously? Am I the only one who didn't know about this?" Olivia said incredulously. Her friends shrugged.

"Well obviously I need to get laid." Olivia declared, "Wanna lend me Fin or Munch?"

Casey and Melinda laughed, in unison they said: "hell no!"

"Damn. Who am I suppose to find to sleep with?" Olivia asked.

"Oh Liv, any guy in this bar would go home with you. Seriously, you are hot, drunk, willing, but mostly hot!" Casey laughed.

"We just need to find the right guy for you," Melinda added, "some one nice, good looking and safe."

"I've been looking for that my whole life, its not that easy to find," Olivia reminded her friends, "I'm going to sleep with the next guy who walks in the door!"

"That's crazy, Liv!" Melinda objected. But Olivia was already focused on the door. It swung open and the three women held a collective breath as they waited to see who would walk in. It was a woman, in a tight white halter top and a denim skirt.

"I could always switch teams," Olivia sighed, "at least she's hot."

The women were still laughing when the door opened again, they went dead still.

"Shit!" Casey and Melinda muttered together. Olivia, most of the way through her fourth drink, turned bright red and grinned.

The man walked right over to their table and greeted the women.

"Hi Elliot," they replied at once. Olivia slid over and grinned up at her recently divorced partner. She couldn't believe her luck. Elliot slid in next to her. The waiter appeared and Elliot ordered.

"I'd like another as well too please thanks," Olivia stumbled over her words, very obviously well on her way to drunk at this point.

"Uh Liv, maybe you should get a water? Break it up a bit," Melinda suggested.

Olivia leaned forward and in a conspiring whisper said, " I need some liquid courage, for you-know-what!" she ended it with an exaggerated nod of her head in Elliot's direction.

Melinda and Casey groaned, and Elliot looked on in a mix of amusement, disbelief and confusion.

"What's going on? Olivia, are you drunk?" Elliot asked tentatively.

"What? No!" Olivia protested while Casey nodded her head.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Guys, I am so not drunk, I've only had like 2 drinks and I am just happy that my good friend Elliot is here now. Isn't that exciting, Casey? Melinda?" When her friends didn't respond Olivia kept on talking, "I mean Elliot is sing-gal now, and that works perfectly for me, you know? Like the timing is so perfect. And it is obviously meant to be what happens right now. He's had a horrible week too, so obviously this is good for him too. Right? Yes. Ok."

Elliot looked at Olivia in complete confusion, his gaze turned to Melinda and Casey, who quickly adverted their gazes and burst out laughing. Olivia kept staring at Elliot, her goggly eyes intensified by her drunkenness. Casey quickly pulled out her phone and texted Melinda: "They were going to do it at some point anyway, we might as well let it happen- right?" Melinda checked her phone and shrugged in respond. Elliot caught this interaction and immediately pounced on it.

"Would somebody tell me what is going on? Come on! This isn't fair."

Olivia leaned closer to Elliot, letting her hair trail onto his shoulder. She put she lips to his ear, and in a half whisper, loud enough that everyone could hear, she said, "We are going to have angry sex tonight!"

"Oh God," Casey laughed. Melinda threw her hand over her mouth and shook her head. Elliot's mouth dropped open, his face turned bright red and he once again stared at his partner in disbelief.

"W-what?" Eliot finally stammered.

Olivia's eyebrows knit together in concern, she bit her lip, "You don't look happy, El."

Elliot shot her a quick uneasy smile. Olivia's face instantly cleared up and she smiled a lopsided grin and reassured Elliot, "Don't worry, I'm gonna seduce you first."

Elliot looked at Melinda and Casey, "Did you do this?"

Melinda looked sheepish, "It was an attempt to get her to stop drinking, it wasn't meant to be you, just some guy."

"What?" Elliot shouted, suddenly furious, he slammed his open hand down on the table, causing Olivia to jump, "you were encouraging her to have sex with a random stranger?"

"Um, it sounds worse when you put it that way," Casey muttered.

The waiter appeared with the drinks and Elliot quickly ordered a water for Olivia. He moved her drink out of her reach.

"Hey, I don't need water, but I do need my drink," Olivia protested.

"No way, you are drunk Liv. I'm cutting you off."

Olivia glared at him, "Then I'll just find some other guy. Some one who will let me drink. There are plenty of guys here."

She tried to scramble over Elliot to get out of the booth. He grabbed her around the waist and held her in place. Olivia shifted on his lap, grinding her ass against his groin. She tipped her head back and kissed his jaw. Elliot turn his head and Olivia licked his earlobe. She roughly sucked it into her mouth and moaned.

"Liv, stop," Elliot pleaded, trying to suppress his natural arousal. Usually Elliot became aroused watching Olivia bend over or drink out a straw, so this sort of stimulation was almost unbearable. If she wasn't drunk he would have taken her in a heartbeat. Cursing the timing, Elliot had no choice but to loosen his grip on Olivia.

Olivia struggled out of his grasp and stood up and glared at her partner, "I can't believe I don't even turn you on, you jerk! It would have been nice if you could at least pretend to have some interest when I throw myself at you. Well, I'm going to find some one who don't find me attractive. I have had a shitty week, and apparently I've gone my whole life without knowing the best stress relief. I intend to take full advantage of that information now!"

Olivia spun on her heels and strutted towards the bar, swaying slightly as it hit her how completely drunk she was. She slid onto a bar stool next to a handsome young man. Leaning forward to best display her cleavage, Olivia propped her chin on her hand.

"Hey there," she slurred, trying to sound sexy, "You looking for a good time tonight?"

The man looked at her, "How much?"

"What?"

"How much for a good time?"

"What? No, I'm not a prostitute. I'm actually a cop."

"Oh God. I don't normally pick up prostitutes. I just wanted to let off some steam." The man anxiously looked around before standing up and walked away quickly.

Casey, having heard the whole exchange, grabbed Olivia's arm, "Come on Liv! Before you get yourself arrested for prostitution or something!"

With Olivia firmly situated back at the table in front of a glass of water, the conversation turned interesting.

"So, Melinda, since I'm stuck living vicariously," Olivia paused to stick her tongue out at Elliot, "How good is Fin at angry sex."

Elliot choked on his drink and began spluttering. The three women ignored him.

Melinda shook her head, but answered, "Good enough to keep me coming back!"

Olivia nodded her head, a look of concentration on her face. Melinda caught the look and joked, "Hey, stop picturing sex with my man!"

Elliot glared at Olivia, "Yeah, stop picturing Fin! Let's talk about something else."

Olivia ignored then and pinned Casey with a look worthy of the courtroom, "Munch?"

Casey stopped laughing and blushed tomato red. She muttered, "Why else would I stay with Mr. Conspiracy Theories for so long?"

Olivia turned her look on Elliot, who was shaking his head.

"Best angry sex story- go!"

"No way! I do not partake in girl talk. This is worse than a locker room conversation. I didn't know women talked about this stuff."

"Hmm, nothing good? Stick around and maybe I can make something happen for you tonight," Olivia purred. Elliot paled slightly and shifted uneasily.

Melinda bit back a laugh, "I've got to go to the bathroom."

"I'll go with you," Olivia offered.

"Watch her!" Elliot hissed to Melinda as the two women stood up.

Once they left, Elliot turned to Casey, "Help me!" he pleaded.

"With?" Casey asked, playing dumb.

"I can't sleep with Olivia, but I can't let her go home with some one else."

"It's cool, Melinda or I can take her home. Although maybe one night of crazy drunken sex would get her out of your system."

Elliot didn't bother pretending not to know what Casey meant. They both knew that he was in love with Olivia.

"But she's drunk, Casey! I don't want her to regret it."

"El, she wants you when she isn't drunk, trust me. The way her face lit up when you walked in had nothing to do with how many drinks she'd had."

Elliot looked uncertain but before he could question Casey further, Melinda and Olivia returned to the table.

"Hey there, Elliot," Olivia flirted. She sat down on his lap, placing her arm on his shoulder as she slowly played with his hair, "Wanna get out of here?"

"Yes," Elliot answered, fulling intending to take her home and tuck her into her bed, alone. As much as he liked Casey and Melinda, he didn't trust that they could convince Olivia not to take a man home with her.

Olivia stood up and grabbed Elliot's hand. He dropped a bunch of bills on the table and said goodbye to Casey and Melinda. They cheered as the two left the bar together.

"Think they'll do it?" Melinda asked.

"I don't think Elliot will go through with it, he likes her way too much to take advantage of her while she's drunk," Casey answered and Melinda nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I will try to get the second part up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own them :(

Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Drunk

Back at her apartment, Olivia fumbled with the door. After several attempts at opening it, Elliot stepped in and took the key from her.

"Liv, this is your locker key from the precinct," he informed her as he pulled his keychain out of his pocket. Olivia had given him a spare key to her apartment years before.

As soon as they entered the apartment, Olivia grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her. She walked him back until he was pressed against the door. She pressed her body against his, rubbing suggestively. She licked the shell of his ear and purred seductively.

"Uh, Liv. Liv," Elliot groaned trying to get away from her but moving just made the contact worse. Olivia kissed a trail across his neck, stopping to gently bite his other earlobe. She leisurely kissed across his jaw before gently pressing her lips against his.

"Yes, El? Tell me what you want," Olivia whispered against his lips. She took his lower lip into her mouth, sucking lightly on it.

"I need you to stop," Elliot could barely get the words out.

Olivia pulled back, outraged, "What the hell, Elliot? Don't you want this? Why'd you come back here if you don't want to be with me?"

Elliot stepped towards her, "Liv, I, um, just need to go to the bathroom. Why don't you wait for me in bed?"

Olivia calmed down immediately, she put her arms around Elliot's neck, and pulled him to her, she whispered, "I'll be waiting for you, El. You better hurry."

Olivia walked towards her bedroom door, unzipping her dress as she walked. Looking back to smile at Elliot while she shrugged the dress off her shoulders. Elliot held his breath as her back, and eventually her ass came into view. The dress hit the floor and Elliot's whole body clenched with desire. He'd seen Olivia change at the precinct before but usually she was wearing functional, comfortable underwear, not a lacy thong and bra. Elliot sighed and walked to the bathroom. He planned on waiting in there for a while. She had to crash soon, right? He hoped so. After twenty minutes Elliot ventured out of the bathroom, sure that Olivia had fallen asleep. He peeked into her bedroom and saw her lying under the covers on her bed. Her arms splayed above her head. The blanket lay low across her chest, making it obvious to Elliot that she was naked. Groaning, Elliot walked back to the kitchen. He couldn't believe he had finally gotten the chance to act on the sexual tension between him and his partner and he intentionally blew it. He wished he'd taken a cold shower while he was in the bathroom. He took the tylenol out of Olivia's cabinet and poured her a glass of water. Being careful to walk quietly he placed them on Olivia's bedside table.

Olivia stirred. Squinting up at Elliot she said: "Stay with me, El."

She pulled his hand, bringing him to sit next to her. Elliot stroked her hair gently. Unable to resist, Elliot eased down on the bed next to Olivia. Careful to keep the blanket wrapped around her, Elliot cradled Olivia to his chest.

Olivia woke up with a pounding headache. Her body felt heavy and hot. She tried to roll over but found she was anchored in place. Panicking, her eyes snapped open and she came face to face with her partner. His closed eyes and heavy breathing indicated to her that he was still asleep. Well, that explained why she felt heavy and hot. She was lying on her side, her front pressed against his side, her right leg curled around his ass. Elliot was lying on his stomach, his left arm curled around Olivia. Olivia flinched slightly as she realized that she was naked, while Elliot was still fully clothed. What had happened last night? Olivia groaned with embarrassment as she slowly remembered the events of the night before. Had she really tried to seduce her partner? Ugh.

Elliot's hand flexed against Olivia's bare back. She held her breath hoping he didn't wake up. But Elliot's long eyelashes fluttered twice before revealing his blue eyes, still hazy with sleep.

"Morning, Liv," Elliot said groggily. He smiled at her sheepishly.

"Uh, hi, Elliot. I am so sorry."

Elliot laughed, making his body rock against Olivia's body. She suddenly became more aware of her nakedness pressed intimately around Elliot. A deep blush spread over her face. She looked around, panicked. When she didn't see anything to cover herself with she turned her face into the pillow and groaned in embarrassment. Even though he knew the groan was from embarrassment, the sound made Elliot's body tighten. He rolled his eyes at himself, he had woken up with a hard on, and it was definitely not going away anytime soon. He couldn't stop his eyes from skimming down Olivia's back. Her skin was flawless. Her ass curved perfectly and Elliot longed to drop his hand several inches to caress it. He cursed the fact that he had kept his jeans on, her warm center was pressed into his hip and he couldn't feel it! His eyes lingered on Olivia's hip, the place between her hip and her abdomen fascinated him. It looked so perfect, her skin taut. Her stomach was more of the same perfection that took Elliot's breath away. He breathed out slowly as his eyes landed on her breast. It pressed against his side, swelling out from the contact, the skin a slightly lighter shade than the rest o her body. Elliot closed his eyes, trying to calm his body down. Olivia picked her head up and looked at Elliot.

"Do you throw the sheet off the bed on purpose?" she accused. She felt more comfortable being angry with him than showing her obvious embarrassment.

"What? No! Why would I do that, Liv?" Elliot was shocked by the accusation.

"Because you wanted to see me naked," Olivia spat the words out.

"Listen, Liv, if I had wanted to see you naked I could easily have taken advantage of you last night. Remember, when you were completely throwing yourself at me?"

Olivia growled, "I was drunk!"

"If it hadn't been me, you could have ended up in a bad position this morning."

"Worse than this?" Olivia muttered.

"Yes, worse than this. Liv, we see it everyday. You know what could happen. How could you be so stupid to even think about putting yourself in that position? We know the risks. You are lucky I was there."

Olivia sat up suddenly, "I do not need you looking after me. Dammit, Stabler, I'm not a kid you need to babysit. I am a cop! A damn good cop! I've saved your ass on numerous occasions and I can take care of myself!"

Elliot's eyes grew wide as his gaze fell to her breasts, "Liv…"

"Dammit Stabler, eyes up here! Stop treating me like a piece of meat! Dammit, ELLIOT STABLER!"

Elliot's eyes snapped up to meet Olivia's eyes. Her eyes were dark and narrowed. He'd never seen her this angry about anything other than a case.

"Olivia, I'm sorry. I obviously don't think of you as a piece of meat. And I know you are an amazing cop, and woman…" Elliot trailed off, using all his energy to keep his eyes off her body. His eyes slipped slightly.

Olivia slapped him across the face.

"Olivia!"

Olivia reached to slap him again and Elliot's instincts took over. He grabbed her wrist. She hit him with her other hand and Elliot grabbed that wrist. Olivia screamed in frustration and kicked at him. Within seconds Elliot had Olivia pinned under him, he scooted back so he straddled her upper thighs, preventing her from kicking at him. Olivia gasped slightly at the friction of his jeans sliding over her bare flesh. Holding Olivia's hands above her head, Elliot looked down at her.

"Never slap me across the face. Never!"

Olivia's nostrils flared, her eyes burned with anger and her body bucked against Elliot's.

"Careful, Liv," Elliot warned in a low voice, lust lacing with his anger.

Olivia tired to twist out of Elliot's grasp, her hips bumping against his groin. Elliot gave a low growl, but didn't let go. Olivia craned her neck and roughly raked her teeth along Elliot's neck, she stopped halfway down and sucked forcefully. Elliot moaned and slightly loosened his grip on Olivia. Olivia instantly turned the tables, rolling them so Elliot was pinned under her. Elliot yelped in surprise. Olivia ripped his shirt up, yanking it over his head. She raked her nails down his chest.

"Olivia."

"Shut up, Elliot!" Olivia yelled as she slid down his body, tearing at his pants before finally pulling them down. She left them tangled around his knees. When Elliot tried to kick them the rest of the way off, Olivia told him to leave them. She moved her way back up his body, biting and licking. She wrapped her hand around his erection and squeezed just hard enough to cause him to yell out. Olivia swallowed the yell with her mouth on his. The two battled for dominance. Olivia sucked Elliot's tongue into her mouth, sucking and nipping on it. Elliot's hands roughly massaged Olivia's breasts. His fingers pinching and pulling at her sensitive nipples. Olivia moaned and ground herself against Elliot's erection. Pulling back, Olivia looked Elliot in the eyes as she slid onto him. Elliot bucked against her, filling her completely. Olivia moved her hips in circles, enjoying the control of being on top. Each thrust Olivia made was met by Elliot. The thrusts became harder and quicker until Olivia called out, her nails digging into Elliot's shoulders as she steadied herself. Elliot thrust one more time before giving in to his own release. Olivia collapsed on Elliot's chest, both sweaty and breathing heavily.

"Whoa, that sure as hell beats holding a grudge," Olivia laughed.

000000000000000000

A week later.

Olivia slammed her coffee cup onto her desk. Hot coffee spilled out and burned her hand, "Dammit!"

Elliot looked up from his desk. He watched his partner stomping around the bull pen. She had just come out of a meeting with Casey and Elliot knew she'd been told they had nothing on the sleaze bag they needed to collar. Munch and Fin knew better than to say anything, they kept their heads down concentrating on their paperwork. Olivia kicked her trashcan, sending it skittering across the room towards Elliot. Olivia's eyes suddenly fell on Elliot and her face cleared slightly. Still fuming, with her eyes dark and her fists clenched, Olivia stalked towards Elliot. Olivia placed her hands on Elliot's shoulders, pressing hard, she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Cribs. Now!"

Olivia stood up, pushed herself off from Elliot's shoulders and stormed out of the room. After several minutes of sitting in somewhat stunned silence, Elliot stood up and followed her. He thought he knew what she wanted, but he wasn't completely sure. He made himself walk slowly towards the cribs. His adrenaline started pumping, his pulse started racing. Knocking on the door, Elliot waited for Olivia to affirm that she was in that room. Olivia opened the door. She grabbed Elliot by his tie and dragged him into the room. Slamming the door behind them, Olivia roughly shoved Elliot against the door. She ripped his shirt from his pants and started working on his belt buckle. Olivia caught Elliot's mouth in an angry kiss, her lips slanting over his, while her tongue raided his mouth.

Elliot undid Olivia's pants and shoved them down her legs. His fingers found her folds and stroked them. Olivia moaned into his mouth, rocking her hips against his hand. Elliot slid a finger into Olivia, quickly inserting another one when he found her wet and ready. He set a quick pace, pushing his fingers all the way in and then pulling them almost all the way out. Olivia clawed at Elliot's shoulders, using them for support. He wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist as his pace quickened, he quickly brought her to the edge. Elliot spun them around, bracing Olivia against the door as he removed his fingers. He pushed down his pants and plunged into Olivia. She cried out and bit his shoulder. Elliot drove into her forcefully, causing her feet to leave the floor. Olivia wrapped her legs around Elliot's waist, steadying herself as he continued to plunge into her. Olivia started moaning loudly, causing Elliot to cover her mouth with his. As Elliot caught Olivia's cries, he felt her clench around him, milking his own orgasm. Elliot screamed into Olivia's mouth as he came inside her. Elliot collapsed against Olivia, the door propping both of them up.

After cleaning up, Elliot left the cribs and walked back into the bull pen. Munch, Casey, Fin and Melinda were discussing what they were going to do that night. No one noticed Elliot return to his desk. Several minuted later, Olivia walked into the room. Everyone looked up and got quiet. They never knew how to react when Olivia was angry, but they knew it was best to stay out of her way. Casey looked down awkwardly, not liking these moments when her friend was mad at her. Fin noticed that Olivia looked much calmer than she had earlier.

"You look happier, Liv. Beat the crap out of the punching bag?" Fin asked.

Olivia looked up smugly, "Something like that."

She looked at Casey and Melinda and winked. Both women's eyes went wide and they glanced over at Elliot. Olivia subtly nodded and all three women burst out laughing.

Once Olivia stopped laughing she looked at Casey and Melinda and said, "Thanks, guys."

Munch and Fin stared at the women in confusion and Elliot kept his head firmly down to hide his blush.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review.

Also, I'm always open to story ideas. Feel free to leave a comment or pm me!


End file.
